Nix
The Nix is a creature from the animated television show American Dragon: Jake Long. History The Nix is a creature who are Harmless and Beautiful during the day, but becomes a soul-sucking monster when the moon reaches to the center of the night sky. A girl named Jasmine reveals herself as a Nix in the episode "Dragon Breath" of Season 1. Not a single Nix ever reappears afterward, not even in Season 2. Appearances Jake Long took a girl named Jasmine whom he just met to the dance. However he did not know that she was a Nix, a soul sucking creature. He managed to last longer than anyone else at the dance, without having his soul drained, but he drank the potion meant for the Nix, rendering him powerless. He used his breath to knock the creature out, defeating her. She turned back to her human form and apoligized to Jake Physical Appearances A Nix has two forms. The first is that of a perfectly normal woman with a natural beauty that everyone will find alluring and attractive. The second is a monstrous shape that only reveals itself once the moon reaches the center of the sky. In this form, the Nix' skin will turn entirely green. Its nails will turn into sharp, dark claws and its legs will fuse together to form a serpent's tail. A set of dark feathered wings will also come out of its back. Its ears will become pointy, fangs will grow out of its mouth, and its eyes will turn red. Its hair will also become wild and messy. Magical Powers Thanks to its wings, a Nix can easily fly around. Also, because of its slender serpent body, it is quite fast and agile. It is very strong physically, and can use its wings as a shield, mainly to protect itself from projectiles. Its tail can also be used as a whip. Nixes are vulnerable to fire. The main power of the Nix is its soul-sucking ability. When stealing someone's spirit, its eyes will glow red, instantly mesmerizing its target. Then, the soul (in the form of a blue fog) will creep out of the victim's mouth and pour into the Nix'. Those whose souls have been taken will then wonder around aimlessly, unable to show any sign of awareness or intelligence as though caught in a trance. One way to defeat a Nix would be to pour on it a potion that makes anyone who touches it completely powerless. Another way that proves effective (as demonstrated by Jake) is to expose the Nix to a Dragon's breath, which will make the beast suffocate from the rancid smell. Once the Nix is knocked out, it will lose all the souls it stole and will transform back to its human self. The stolen spirits will then automatically return to their true bodies (except for Spud and Trixie who get their souls mixed up with each other, although this gets fixed off-screen). A Nix will also return to its human form once the moon sets. Life in the Magical World Since a Nix is oftentimes incapable of controlling its monstrous side (especially young ones), it is not considered inherently evil. This is proven by the fact that Jasmine sincerely apologies to Jake about the incident involving her Nix form during the Fall Dance he had invited her in. It is to avoid these kinds of situations that Nixes often stay indoors during the night. Episode Appearance *"Dragon Breath" (first appearance) *"Dragon Summit" (mentioned) Trivia *In Greek mythology, Nyx is the goddess of the night. *A Nix briefly appears in the Season 1 intro of the series. *A Nix' eyes can glow red even in its human form. *When a Nix transforms into its true form, it will be surrounded by a gust of wind that looks like a night sky filled with stars. *The roar of a Nix is very similar to those of dinosaurs and tigers. *The Nix still possesses the ability to talk in its monster form. *In the episode "Dragon Breath", the exact time Jasmine will turn into a Nix is 10:23:15 p.m. Eastern Standard time. *In the same episode, the Nix steals the souls of the School's entire student body as well as Lao Shi's. *She was mentioned in "Dragon Summit" *Even though she is not entirely evil, she appears in the theme song allied together with Jake's worst magical enemies. *It is unkown if there are male Nixes Gallery Nix.gif|image promo of Nix Nix_stealing_soul.png|Nix is stealing Brad's soul Nixdefeated.jpg|Jake used the breath to defeat Nix Jasminebackhuman.jpg|Nix returns back to human form Jasmine Dragon Breath (84).jpg Dragon Breath (86).jpg Dragon Breath (88).jpg Dragon Breath (89).jpg Dragon Breath (90).jpg Nix.jpg Dragon Breath (97).jpg Category:Characters Category:American Dragon: Jake Long characters Category:Villains Category:Mystical animals Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Disney characters Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters who fly Category:Daughters Category:Reptiles Category:Creatures Category:Disney Villains Category:American Dragon: Jake Long